bath time in gotham
by IcedStrawberryLemonade
Summary: An AU smut of Dick and Babs enjoying a bath together. M for sexual content. One-shot.


After a long night of patrol with Tim and Bruce, Barbara was relieved to return home to her apartment. Barbara moved in with Dick six months ago, their relationship had become serious and Dick's place was much nicer than anything she could afford, so she had no problem moving in with him. Her back and shoulders ached from the stress of throwing herself from building to building. She was used to the pain, but relaxing for a night would be nice. Usually she would return home with Dick; however he took the night off due to an injured ankle he received the night before.

She reached for the key to the door in her back pocket and quickly managed to unlock it, slip inside, and then lock the door behind her. She was expecting to be greeted by Dick, but he was not in the front room. Barbara shrugged it off; it was late and she figured he must have gone to bed early. Although she ached from her patrol, she wasn't necessarily tired. She pulled off her shoes and tossed her jacket onto their couch and released a long sigh. Maybe I should just go the bed, she thought as she headed towards their bedroom.

She expected to find Dick fast asleep on the bed, however the covers were not disturbed. Barbara did not put much thought into his absence due to the fact he would always go on walks around their street to clear his head. However, with the current condition of his ankle, Barbara would not expect him to strain it by going on a walk. Barbara honestly did not bother putting much thought into his whereabouts; she was used to his antics. She began stripping out of her clothes and carelessly piling them on to the floor, until she was left in her sports bra and underwear.

There was a noticeable thin layer of dirt on her face, from where her cowl left her skin exposed. Despite the lack of action tonight, it was impossible to return home clean. She was not practically in the mood to take a shower tonight; however she did need to at least wash her face. She stretched her arms over her head as she slumped to the master bathroom.

Her hand reached out to the door knob, she twisted and began pulling the door open then a gust of steam was released from the slightly opened door. Barbara crossed her brow in confusion, before quickly swinging the door open.

There, waist deep in bubbles was Dick. A mischievous smirk grew on his face when Barbara opened the door. He was relaxed in the bathroom's large tub, with at least forty small flickering candles scattered around the large bathroom. Barbara's shocked expression fell into one of annoyance

"What are you doing?" she asked in an unamused tone.

"Just relaxing," he replied with the same smirk still stained on his face as he spread his arms out to rest them on the sides of the tub.

Barbara pursed her lips to prevent them from curling into a smile; she had a habit of trying to be difficult. "Quite a way to relax," she said with a roll of her eyes as she crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame. "How is your ankle?"

"Oh just fine," he answered, and lifted his foot out of the suds and rolled his ankle around to demonstrate his lack of injury. Barbara's expression became annoyed again.

"You never hurt your ankle, did you?" she asked with a sigh.

"No, I just needed an excuse to take the night off," he amended, flashing a smile.

"Why did you need the night off?" Barbara asked and she slowly walked into the warm room.

"Do you have any idea how long it takes to light forty candles?" he teased as he sat himself up a little. Barbara could not help but laugh a little at his comment, which made him smile at her.

"Why did you need forty candles to take a bath?" Barbara asked as she took a seat and the far corner of the tub.

"I thought it might convince you to join me." He replied as he moved closer to where she was sitting.

Barbara pursed her lips and crossed her arms. She hated giving in to him so easily, but this offer was so hard to say no to. She gave him a quick glance, absorbing in his pleading expression. Her head turned to face away from him and she bit her lip to prevent herself from smiling like an idiot. She inhaled slowly through her nose and then exhaled through her mouth. "No thanks, I think I will just go to bed," she answered blankly.

She began to stand when something pulled her back down; she sat and looked down to see Dick's finger tugging on the side of her underwear. She tilted her head to see his face. Dick looked up at her with his deep ocean eyes, his pleading expression cut right through Barbara. Normally she would have just shoved him away, but she could feel desire fill her body and she just stared back.

"Babs, please?" he pled in a soft voice. Barbara's heart began racing and she tried to keep herself from blushing. She keep her eyes glued to his for a moment longer, enjoying the feeling of being needed. Finally she gave in to his request.

"Okay fine." She said trying to sound aggravated, but she could help but laugh at her pathetic attempt to tease him. He laughed with her and leaned back to his former position in the tub. Barbara stood up and placed her hands under her sports bra, preparing to pull it off, over her head. She noticed Dick staring at her with anticipation. "No peeking," she said playfully, and turned her back to him.

"Nothing I haven't seen before," he shot back at her, and smiled with satisfaction. Barbara rolled her eyes and pulled her bra off, and slid out of her underwear. Although she had been naked around Dick countless time, there was always the slightest hesitation at first. She turned her head to glance at him, while still keeping her back to him. His eyes were studying every detail of her body, as if this was the last time he was ever going to see it.

Her muscles tightened slightly and a face began burning red, a quality she had that only Dick has ever seen. Barbara hated this quality, however, she wanted to overcome it somehow but she could help it. She sucked in a sharp breath of air and turned around, cautiously stepping into the tub and refusing to make eye contact with Dick. She could feel him staring, which caused a deep red to flush across her face. She slowly settled into the sudsy water, letting her body adjust to the warmth of the water. The comfort she felt quickly surpassed the feeling of butterflies she had in the depth of the stomach. The air she inhaled earlier was expelled with a sign of content. Once settled into the tub, she noticed the water wasn't very high and only reached to her lower waist leaving her chest fully exposed. She fought the urge to cover herself and gave the slightest hint of a pout. Her eyes finally met Dick's again; he smiled at her, which caused a less intense blush to fill her cheeks once again.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, just enjoying each other's presence. "This is nice," Barbara sighed with content.

"You're welcome." he said, smiling at her. She smiled back, trying to subtly express her happiness in this moment. She rolled her neck and sighed.

"Ugh, my neck is sore." She said, moving her hand to rub the back of her neck. Dick smiled and opened his arms,

"Come here," she said with a soft chuckle. Barbara smiled and moved to sit in front of him, her back turned toward him. He placed his hands on her shoulders and pulled her in closer. His hands settled on the sides of her neck while his thumbs began massaging the back of her neck. She fought the urge to giggle at his touch, due to her very sensitive skin. Soon she found comfort in his touch and relaxed into his hands. "Does this feel better?" he asked, although her eyes were closed she could tell he was smiling.

"Mmhmm" she hummed and leaned her head forward, giving his hands more room to work.

The sides of his lips curved up into a smile. "So how was work tonight?" he asked curiously.

"It was, boring." She said with a sigh, "Not even a purse snatcher to catch. I felt like tonight's patrol was pointless."

"I am sure it wasn't pointless, Babs," he replied as he moved his hands to begin rubbing her shoulders.

"Of course you would say that, Mr. Broken ankle," she said, and rolled her eyes.

He laughed and little, "Well maybe next time you can have a broken ankle too, and we can both take a night off." He suggested jokingly. Barbara just gave a little chuckle in response. Dick's hands gave her shoulders a few strong kneads. Barbara's head leaned back and rested on top Dick's chest.

"God Dick, that feels good," Barbara moaned softly. Dick's face blushed a little, and he moved his hands to her upper arms, while his lips found the hollow of his neck. This action caused Barbara the moan again, and she leaned her head to one side. Her hand reached up to hold his head in place, to lengthen his kiss.

Her breathing became shallower, as her body leaned into his. His hands slowly made their way to her chest, running his fingers across the pale stretch marks on the sides of her breast, evidence of the growth spurt she had their sophomore year of high school. His hands made their way to the center of her breast and he delicately began massaging her chest.

"Dick," she sighed softly. Barbara could feel his lips smiling against her neck. His hands continued in the same kneading motion, causing shivers to run down Barbara's spine. Dick moved his lips to her left shoulder, leaving small red marks where ever they settled. Barbara's eyes fluttered open when she began to feel Dick hardening underneath her. She bit down hard on her bottom lip to prevent a smile from growing on her face, however she was soon distracted but his moving south beyond her chest.

His hands fell to her side, gently clenching her waist. She adjusted her head, and extended her neck out, so his lips could meet hers. They wasted no time in exploring each other's mouth. Dick's tongue plunged into Barbara's mouth, causing hers to wrestle against his, trying to gain access into his mouth. This distracted Barbara from Dick's adventurous right hand. It slowly grazed against her abdomen and began moving lower. Finally his hand found it way to her warm core, which caused Barbara to whimper into his mouth. This was one of Dick's favorite sounds, hearing her fall victim to the pleasure he was causing her, sent a thrill through his veins.

Barbara parted her legs, giving her approval for Dick to continue. He obliged to her request settling two fingers into her sensitive folds of skin. She gasped and tugged on his hair. She leaned her head back as his fingers worked her bundle of nerves using circular motions. Barbara bucked her hips slightly in reaction to the building warmth inside of her. Dick gripped her side tightly with his left hand, holding her still as his fingers moved toward her entrance. He slowly inserted his middle finger inside her, making Barbara arch her back and let out a blissful groan. He moved his finger slowly, back and forth, eliciting even more desperate noises from her lips.

"Dick," Barbara sighed, clutching his hands in hers drawing them away from her body, enabling her to turn around in his lap so their eyes can meet once again. "I need you," she whispered in an almost aggressive tone.

Dick tried to mask an eager smile and pulled her closer to him, "If you insist."

She smiled and placed her hands on his shoulders pulling herself up on her knees. She gave him a quick sloppy kiss as she place a knee on either side of him, parting her legs. "Oh I do." She said sensually. Dick gave her a grin and settled his hand on her hips angling her on top of him.

Barbara bent her knees lowering her body on his; she stared at his eyes and gripped his shoulders tightly. The only time she broke eye contact was when the head of his erection pressed against her entrance. She glanced down to make sure everything would happen smoothly. Her eyes went back to meet his, as she slowly slid onto him. His eyes closed once he was settled inside of her, and his grip on her hips tightened.

Barbara lifted herself back up again, causing Dick to let out an agonizing groan. She began a rocking motion, pumping herself up and down on him. He assisted her, gripping her hips tight and lifting her hips from his at the pace he needed. Their movements cause the bath water to move in waves, splashing against their bodies. Barbara began moaning slightly as their pace quickened. They gave each other quick kisses, gasping for air in-between each one. The upward curvature of Dick's length tugged against the front wall of her core, as if he was trying to pull it out her. This feeling caused a warm pressure to spread throughout Barbara's center. Her pace became faster, wanted to build this sensation. Barbara's thrusts became strong and pressed her face into his neck. Her warm breath against his skin caused Dick's eyes to shut tightly.

Soon she could feel her climax building inside her. Her breath quickened, and she held him tightly in her arms. She moved quicker and quicker on him until she felt an orgasm flood her body. The sensation spread like a wild fire, pulsing waves of euphoria throughout her body. Her mouth fell open and she let out a muted cry. Her body shuddered in reaction to the intense pleasure. Her limbs began trembling as she settled to a stop. She groaned as the sensation began dying down. "God, Dick," she moaned with a shaky voice, her body still shivering.

Dick planted a soft kiss on her cheek, before picking her up and flipping them over to where he was now on top of her. She looked up at him and wrapped her arms and legs around his torso. He slowly began thrusting into her again, which caused Barbara to groan, her tenderness getting the best of her. This time Dick wasted no time in quickening his pace, pumping faster and faster into her. Barbara watched his body move - the way every muscle tighten and clenched fascinated her. Her focus was broken by the sounds he began to make, signaling he was reaching his climax. She buried a hand in his hair, as he moaned into her ear while he came hard inside her. He weakly thrusted into her a few more times before pulling out, and collapsing beside her.

Barbara rested her head on his rapidly rising and falling chest. He ran his hands through her tousled hair. "I love you Barbara," he sighed blissfully. Barbara reached out to interlock their fingers.

"I love you too, Dick" She said with a large smile, and reached up to kiss him. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, while they admired the flickering lights against their glistening skin.

"So the candles were a good idea?" he asked with a smirk.

She laughed a little as he broke their silence. "Well it wasn't the worst idea you have ever had."

"I am going to take that as a yes." He said with a chuckle. He stood up and stepped out of the tub. He wrapped a towel around his waist and extended a hand to help her up, "Would you like to join me in the bedroom?" he asked with a smile.

She took his hand and stood; "Would you carry me there?" she asked and wrapped her arms around his neck. He laughed at her antics and scooped her ups in his arms.

"To sore to walk?" He teased.

Barbara swallowed a laugh in her throat, her voice becoming slightly mocking. "Actually, I think I might have injured my ankle on patrol tonight."

"Oh well in that case, it would be best for you to take a day off tomorrow." he replied as he placed her on their bed.

"Well if you insist." She said in a soft voice and wrapped a blanket around her still naked body.

He laughed and laid down beside her, "Oh I do."


End file.
